Electrified vehicles generally differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively using an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Traction batteries typically include at least one group of battery cells disposed on a cold plate. An enclosure holds the battery cells and plate within an open area. The enclosure is separate from the plate. Fluid communicates to the plate through inlet and outlet conduits that extend through the enclosure. The plate and fluid manage thermal energy in the battery pack, which can improve efficiencies and inhibit undesirable thermal energy buildup.